i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Baber
|color2 = |Name = Baber |Kanji = バベル |Roumaji = Baberu |Aliases = Baber Baber-kun Baber-san Baberun |Image = Baber_100k_campaign_icon.jpg |Caption = "Hmm Baber moving too? Working hard? You need Baber?" |Gender = Male |Age = 26 |BT = AB |Bday = December 31st |Height = 6'2" or 190 cm |Weight = 68 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Grandmother Unnamed Older Brother |Hobby = Handicrafts |FFood = Anpan |LFood = Milk |CV = Takumi Yasuaki |Signature = }} Baber (バベル Baberu) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Alchemist, who was the ninth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description He calls himself Baber, and doesn't usually talk. He often adds "Hmm" to his sentences. He's full of mysteries to the point where even his teammates wonder who he really is. It seems Baber has an interest in RE:BERSERK, but he finds Mio scary. Personality Despite being 26 years old (the third oldest I-chu), Baber acts and speaks like a small and innocent child, using short sentences to communicate, as well as referring to himself in third person. He has said that he doesn't like using difficult kanji letters, as they're "not cute". Since young, Baber has been very attached to his older brother and he is very affectionate when talking about him. Appearance To Be Added. Lines |Scout =Hmm...... Baber is here. |Idolizing =Su-uuper Baber-kun~! |Reg1 = Baber is Baber. Did you know that? |Reg2 = Eva-sama is so cool... But if I said that DeathChro-kun becomes scary |Reg3 = A date with the Producer♪ Eh? Wrong? It's a job? |Reg4 = Is Saku a pervert? It's wrong? He's a stalker? |Reg5 = Baber's boss is Kuro. Kuro is always frowning.... |Reg6 = GuilClo-kun is always eating a lot... |Reg7 = Anpan with milk? No way...it doesn't fit... |Reg8 = Momo-chan? Momo-chan is a boy? No way no way...that can't be real |Reg9 = A~ Aa~ ...Kuro taught me vocal training |Reg10 = RE:BERSERK...is like a family. It's so nice....I'm envious |2Jan1 = Trembling... *doze*... Happiness ♪ |2Jan2 = The mochi became filled with air... Mochi, are you angry? Are you angry? |2Feb1 = Nya... Nya... Nyaa? ...Fufu |2Feb2 = Baber... wants chocolate... please give me one? |2Mar1 = This cherry cake is delicious. Producer, try it too... Open your mouth. |2Mar2 = Eva-sama and pink cherries... Cute! It would surely be cute! |2Sep1 = Producer, please don't go back to the moon, okay? |2Sep2 = Kuro gave me some Tsukimi Dango so lets divide♪ |2Oct1= Shall we Halloween together? |2Oct2= Saku was taking pictures of Producer's Halloween costume, you know? |2Nov1= Baber has a great appetite right now. Cook something for Baber. |2Nov2= Baber loves picture books. Lucas-kun seems to love them too, but it's a secret. |2Dec1= I asked Santa Clause to become closer with Kuro and Saku. |2Dec2= Christmas... I yearn for an enjoyable Christmas. |Download = Please wait with Baber! |Story = What story is a good one? |Main1 = I'm lost on which one is good... |Main2 = Which chapter will you choose? |Love1 = A love story...Will Baber be lovey dovey with Producer? |Love2 = Baber is excited, Baber is looking forward to it |Shop = We're going shopping we're going shopping♪ Baber loves shopping... |Purchase = What will you buy? Will you tell it to Baber....? |Friend = Producer's friends. Will you introduce them to Baber? |Other = Kuro said that if you're troubled you should come here |Start1 =Evolution... Evolution... |Skill1A = The song is nice... |Skill1B = Haa! |Skill1C = Invocation... |Clear1 = Fuuh, it ended... |Affection1 = Um... heart throbbing? |Start2 = Switching~ |Skill2A = Scream! |Skill2B = I will decide this...! |Skill2C = This is not it, is it? |Clear2 = Today Baber did his best too |Affection2 = Are you going to be nice to Baber? |Start3 = Baber's courage ringing... |Skill3A = My song, echoes in the heaven |Skill3B = You can ring more right? |Skill3C = It's still a long way |Clear3 = Eh? It's over? |Affection3 = My heart is beating... is this, love? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |Clip2Feb1 = |Clip2Feb2 = |Clip2Mar1 = |Clip2Mar2 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:Alchemist Category:Baber Category:Generation Zero